wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scarlet Meets Dora
One day, Queen Scarlet went hunting (because she felt like it) and suddenly out of nowhere, appeared a blue portal underneath her, and she fell in it. When she landed on the other side, there was a scavenger a head shorter than her, a blue bull, and a monkey wearing red boots. Scarlet didn't see Dora and Boots, but she saw Benny. "Finally, some food!" She said. Scarlet ignored the fact that he was blue and took him by the neck and started decapitating him with her bare claws. Then she tossed the head off the path and started picking out the small pieces of bone. "What did you do to Benny?" a voice behind her inquired. "Well, I-" Scarlet turned around and was stunned to see who had asked the question. "Hola, soy Dora!" The cheery scavenger said, 'What's your name?" "Ummmm, Scarlet?" Scarlet replied awkwardly, "What're your names?" "I'm Dora and this is Boots," The girl replied. "Okay, I'm going to leave now," Scarlet said as she took a bite of the bull's body. She immediately spat it back out because it tasted like plastic. "Do you guys know how to open up portals?" Scarlet asked. "What's a portal?" Dora and Boots said together. ''They aren't very smart, are they, ''Scarlet thought. "Wait," Boots blurted, " aren't portals like that blue, swirly, glowing thing near the boardwalk?" Dora nodded. "Lets ask the map how to get there!" Dora said, "Say map!" Scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes, but was shocked to see the map dancing around and repeating the words "I'm the map!" In an annoying tone of voice. "What kind of a world is this?" Scarlet said under her breath. "Okay, how we get to the boardwalk is first, we go to the river, then we go to the grumpy old troll's bridge, and finally, we get to the boardwalk. Say it with me now. River, bridge, boardwalk. Say it again. River bridge, boar-" "YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT IT A MILLION TIMES IN YOUR SLOW, ANNOYING VOICE!" Scarlet shrieked and proceeded to tear the map to shreds with no mercy. " How are we supposed to know where to go now?" Boots asked. "I remember," Scarlet said, " a river, a bridge with a hairy creature, and the boardwalk. C'mon, let's go." "Okay!" Dora answered and immediately started singing with Boots. "NO SINGING!" Scarlet yelled and kicked Boots in his balls. "Now shut up." And they did. A little later, the trio came to the river. The river was small, still and unearthly blue for any river. "Now what?" Boots asked. Dora started answering his question. "We can't go over it, we can't go under it, and we can't go-" Before Dora could even finish her sentence, Scarlet had already frisbeed Boots to the other side. "Your turn!" Scarlet said in a cheery voice and chucked Dora over the river. Then Scarlet fluttered to the other side with a smile on her face. "C'mon, let's keep going!" After a little more walking, they came to the grumpy old troll's bridge. "Do you see the bridge?" Dora asked. "IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU YA STUPID SCAVENGER!!" Scarlet shrieked at the top of her lungs and smacked Dora's arm with her tail. Moments later, a hairy creature popped up from under the bridge and started singing in a raspy voice. "OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THIS HIDEOUS ABOMINATION?!?!" Scarlet screeched and hit the troll as hard as she could with a nearby hammer. "What did you do to the grumpy old troll?" Dora and Boots asked. "I killed that freak," Scarlet answered. "He'll taste great dipped in gravy," she took him by the beard and the trio continued on their way. Finally, they reached the boardwalk, where Swiper was waiting for them. He wanted the backpack. "Do you see Swiper?" Dora asked. Before anyone could answer, Scarlet took Swiper by the tail, swung him around over her head, and flung him into the ocean. "What happened to Swiper?" Boots asked Scarlet. "What do you think? That wierd fox could survive that impact? Yeah, no, he's dead." Scarlet said with a small grin. Scarlet walked down the boardwalk, seeing stores with scavengers selling food and toys. At the end of the boardwalk, Scarlet saw a blue portal in the water identical to the one she fell into. "Do you see the portal?" Dora asked. "THREE MOONS DORA IT IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!" Scarlet roared and stomped on and singed Dora and Boots. She took their bodies through the portal with her so that they could be eaten. At dinner, Prince Hawk asked Scarlet why they were eating a scavenger, a monkey in shoes, and a hairy little man. "Well, I'll tell you son," and she did. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)